Conventional techniques mentioned above include a multiservice wireless communication system that allows wireless communication service between PHSs and cellar telephones using multiservice terminals. It has however been difficult for the multiservice terminals to search for available wireless services on the basis of positional information of their own since the multiservice terminals use no common signaling wireless network for switching multiple wireless systems. In other words, in the multiservice terminals of the conventional multiservice wireless communication systems, in order to select the best available wireless service from multiple wireless systems, all the wireless systems must be searched to acquire information such as power level on reception.
In the foregoing conventional multiservice wireless communication systems, in order to select the best available wireless service from multiple wireless systems, all the wireless systems must be searched to acquire information such as power level on reception. Accordingly, when the number of wireless systems to be searched is large, a lot of time is required for searching. Also, the conventional systems do not have the function of switching wireless systems according to the application and policy that users use, the use position, and the use scene and also the function of switching wireless systems according to the remaining battery life.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiservice wireless communication system in which there is no need to search all wireless systems to select the best available wireless service from multiple wireless systems, thus allowing the best wireless service to be selected in a short time, and with a short remaining battery life, a wireless service with low power consumption is selected from the available wireless systems to increase available wireless communication time.